Uchiha, Kai
by K.E.Knapp
Summary: Kai Uchiha wasn't an ordinary Uchiha. She was on of the innocent ones. What happens when she supposedly dies? How will her older brohters, Itachi and Sasuke react? Has a bunch of Oc pairings... Sorry about crappy summeries. '
1. Thank you

Chapter 1 Thank you…

Kai's eyes flashed open in alarm. The vision had arrived. Kai knew it was going to happen soon, but not this early.  
She got up, grabbed her katana, and ran outside. Looking around everything seemed peaceful.  
But that was only for a moment.  
A loud explosion rang through the cold, dead, silent air.  
Kai stud against the frozen wind, waiting.  
This was her last chance to be helpful for her family.  
She knew it would hurt them and her, but it had to be done. Her grip tightened on her unused katana.  
She hated fighting, and often tried to avoid it. In her vision, she was to die. If she was going to die, then she was going down fighting.  
Kai scowled upon seeing the face of her enemies.  
She had to admit she was scared, petrified even.  
This was her first and last major battle. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself, remembering her brothers' advice and who she was.

She was an Uchiha. Uchihas do not show their fear during a fight or battle.

The enemy ninjas drew closer. Quickly, Kai activated her Sharingan. The nins surrounded her, ready to kill.  
Kai unsheathed her katana and killed the small troop. Not a single sigh escaped their mouths as their heads left their bodies falling undignifingly onto the ground. Kai began to notice others running out to help. Within seconds a war broke out.  
Every other second a new scream would stain the once tranquil night. Kai paid no heed to the pain filled cries and focused on one thing.  
Protecting her family.  
She may not be as strong as Itachi or as powerful as Sasuke, but she was just as determined as them, maybe more so.  
Itachi spotted Kai, and made his way over to her.  
For years, he and Sasuke had protected Kai.  
One thing the different brothers shared in common was their love for their younger sister.  
Sasuke, too, has made his way to Kai. She ignored them, for they would be a distraction for her.  
She focused on her enemies and on her enemies only.  
Another group surrounded her, this time stronger. The boys' eyes widened in fear for Kai.  
Kai knew this was it.  
This was what she was waiting for.  
She would die, and she would die with dignity and honor.  
The whole Akatsuki, now watched in horror as the nins drew their swords, readying them.  
Kai closed her eyes and waited for Death's sweet embrace.  
The fiendish nins sprang forth their katanas and watched the sharp blades pierce the girl as if she were nothing. The nins pulled back their blades and disappeared. Her beloved siblings ran forth to catch her bleeding body.  
No sound emitted when she was stabbed, and no sound even now.  
Kai forced her eyes open and looked as Sasuke and Itachi's teary faces.  
She smiled, knowing they would be safe.  
Finding her vanishing voice, she spoke the words that once comforted them, yet made them dread,  
"I love you, but I must go. Good bye, Aniki, Nii-san…"  
Slowly her eyes began to close and her heartbeat soon matched.  
The last words she had heard made a smile appear on her innocent face.  
"Thank you, Kai."  
"We love you as well."  
Her job was done and soon she would be meeting her son up in Heaven.  
"I'm coming, my dearest Shiro."


	2. Brothers farewell

Chapter 2 The brothers farewell..

Looking upon their sister's peaceful face they noticed how their words affected her.  
Upon the moment she had smiled, they knew why she had died.  
She had given her life for them, so they could live another day.  
So Sasuke could make up with Ichigo, and Itachi could watch his little girl blossom into a smart, beautiful woman.  
They owed her their lives.  
They didn't understand how, but she herself had won the battle and saved them.  
Sasuke hung his head low, as Itachi clutched his fists in anger.  
This was _her_ fault.  
_She _was the reason his much loved little sister was dead. I  
tachi looked at Kai's smiling face once more and sighed.  
He knew she would of scolded him for his thoughts and tell him,

"Revenge is never the answer."

She was right.  
Living the life of revenge only leads to more pain; it wasn't worth it.  
Itachi looked over at his otuto.  
He had to admit, her death had to of hurt Sasuke the most.  
Both of them had been twins; Sasuke being the oldest by a minute and a half.  
Itachi frowned even deeper. Someone had to tell their mother.  
Sighing again, Itachi brushed a stray hair out of Kai's face.  
She looked so happy.  
He smiled sadly.  
He knew she was in a better place. One where she didn't have to worry about rape, death, or _anything_ bad.  
He knew she was with her stillborn son.  
Sasuke clenched his fist, but then looked up in surprise as Itachi put his hand comfortingly on Sasuke's shoulder.  
This Itachi was new; normally Itachi would have been storming off to kill someone.  
He didn't dislike this Itachi he was just….different.  
Sasuke looked down at his twin.  
Her cool face was so tranquil.  
Sasuke's eyes started to water thinking of how he wouldn't be able to see her smile or hear her sweet laugh. Her warm hugs were forever gone as was her scent of sweet Honeysuckles when they first bloom. Her golden brown eye would no longer burn into souls…  
Sasuke still couldn't believe his little Onee-chan was gone forever.  
Itachi leaned over her still corpse and gently kissed her pale forehead.  
Sasuke hugged her close and did the same.


	3. Fathes tears Funeral

Chapter 3 Father's tears

Later in the day Itachi decided to tell his parents.  
Itachi walked slowly to the Uchiha Compound.  
He had a feeling that after telling Mikoto, he'd feel the wrath of the umbrella or the nearest object. He stopped outside the door.  
The moment had arrived.  
Slowly he reached out to knock on the door.  
Mikoto opened said door, unsuspecting the horrid news,  
"Itachi, what are- What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
Itachi tried to muster all his strength,  
"She's dead…Onee-chan is dead…"  
Mikoto's heart rate rose. "…Torah or Kai?"  
"Kai."  
Within seconds Mikoto was on her knees sobbing.  
Kai had already been trough so much…  
She didn't deserve to die.  
As if speaking her mind, she muttered,  
"Why her..?"  
Sora, the youngest Uchiha sibling, hugged her mother tightly, unsure of what was happening.  
Itachi looked away. It pained him to see his mother so sad stricken.  
"I...I have to go home now."  
Sora, hearing footsteps, turned around and faced their father.  
"What's going on?"  
Itachi, not bothering to look at him, spoke, "Kai's dead…"  
He brushed past, not caring to see his reaction.  
Sore looked at Fugaku.  
At first glance, it looked as if he were just shocked, but looking again Sora noticed the crystalline tears caressing his cheek.

Chapter 4 The funeral

Itachi frowned, He could never tie his ties correctly. He would have worn his clip-on, but being the caring older brother he was, he loaned it to Sasuke.  
Ikarrie, Itachi's wife, walked in to check on him and seeing the distress on his face, fix his tie.  
He smiled in thanks and picked up his youngest daughter, who was sitting on the bed the whole time.  
It had been a few days after Kai's tragic death. Konoha had won the war, all thanks to Kai.  
Today was her funeral; all the leaders of the hidden villages were to attend the konoichi's funeral.  
Itachi looked down at his little girl, Kitai. Her bright red hair stuck out against her frilly black dress.  
He sighed; it was almost time to go.

Kai hadn't always been one to follow traditions. She told him, however, that when she died she wanted to follow the Uchiha tradition and be buried at sea.  
Itachi, of course, followed her wishes.

He walked down the stairs to see everyone waiting on him.  
Silence was not the norm in the Akatsuki mansion.  
The mood was so serious, not even Tobi uttered a single word.  
Ikarrie, after seeing that everyone was there and ready, opened a portal to where the event was to take place.

Itachi was shocked at the size of the group that had gathered for his little sister's funeral. The Akatsuki weaved the crowd to the front.  
Sasuke looked around; family, friends, stranger, and Aunt Mimi surrounded them. Fumi stud readily in front prepared to speak.  
The crowd quieted down as Fumi began.

During the middle of the sorrowful benediction it had begun to rain.  
Fumi finished speaking and allowed everyone to pay their respects.  
When Itachi walked up, he kneeled beside the small canoe that was to take his sister away.  
He quickly noted that her smile never left her face. He smile sadly and finished paying his respects.  
Sasuke watched as small children, around Sora's age, placed flowers of different kinds in Kai's little boat.  
Slowly the reception began to end.  
Itachi and Seia, one of Itachi's other daughters, walked over to the group of leaders. They had decided to hold a treaty signing there.

Sasuke watched his twin drift off to sea, as his Aniki signed the treaty.  
He then looked over at his wife, who in return smiled sadly at him.

She understood what he was going through; the pain of losing some one close.

She gently squeezed his hand to remind him she was still there and always would be.


End file.
